A wireless mesh network generally refers to a set of wireless devices, referred to as nodes, that join together to form an Internet Protocol (IP) based network. These wireless devices join together into a network capable of rudimentary connectivity. For example, nodes in the mesh network may choose unique IP addresses and configure their routing tables to allow for basic network connectivity. However, many well known IP-based applications rely on centralized IP services such as the Network Time Protocol (NTP), the Domain Name System (DNS), and the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP).
For example, nodes in a mesh network expect to use the Network Time Protocol (NTP) service to synchronize clocks with a known good clock. Other applications use the DNS Service to resolve node names such as “machine.company.com” into the appropriate IP address. Nodes also use the DHCP service to set IP addresses and other relevant network parameters.
These centralized IP services are not always available in a wireless mesh network. However, the mesh network should be able to support these IP-services when it operates in a stand-alone manner disconnected from the infrastructure. The present embodiments address this need and other problems with solutions that make use of collaborative cooperation between mesh nodes.